


The Toil of Gods and Men

by Dark1Elder



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark1Elder/pseuds/Dark1Elder
Summary: What if gods and pantheons weren't just stories of myth, what if they were real. What if they did more then just sit upon there lofty thrones as all man kind worshiped them. What if they were the protectors of all man kind, and it was them that kept the things that go bump in the night out of sight. Things that should not be known are kept from man kinds sight for good reasons, and should they toil in matters beyond there comprehension can they truly step in the ring with things from beyond the veil?





	The Toil of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All, this is my first work I'm attempting at posting and is just the opening for what I'm hoping will become a well liked story I've been thinking on for a good few years now ever since I woke up one night after listening to an audio book of some of Lovecraft's work. I've only tagged this for the H.P.Lovecraft Fandoms as it's where most of this does derive from. Me doing research, and yes mostly research as I am very slowly reading his works. How ever there will be stuff inspired from other sources such as video games, television shows, books and the such. At the start of each chapter I will try and make sure to add some sort of note if an influence from something is being brought into the story, especially if I can't modify the Fandom Tag later on. I am really hoping I can but I am very new to Archive of our own so i'm learning the website as i'm writing. 
> 
> Also I do want to mention this is just an opener, something I've worked up to see how much interested people show in it, I know it's not too long but I am hoping any further chapters I add to it may be a bit longer but here's hoping more for quality over quantity.

It was a cold winter night as the wind howled through the decrepit husks that were trees that stood sentinel around the old ramshackle house “Who is he!” came the shrill voice of a man like a beacon in the dark, echoing out into the night.

Jacob Aspwell hadn’t been getting much sleep from the untimely death of his nephew and as such his wits had become wire thing. While most would not look too much into someone losing sleep after the loss of a family member, this however was not the cause of Jacobs’s lack of sleep. The true cause was the contents of what his recently deceased nephew had left him in his last will and testament.

Jacob could still hear the those words, he would for as long as he lived as they echoed through his head “To my uncle” the sharply dressed man stated as he began as he was reading off the will “I leave my life’s work and…” this was the part that had confused everyone in the room as this man must be used to doing these readings, seen all sorts of things left in peoples will’s and yet this next part gave him pause as he cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable “And god have mercy on your soul.”

When Jacob had originally heard this he was confused, shocked, mortified even as these were some of the last words his beloved nephew had wanted to be said to him and he wracked his brain for months trying to determine why he would say that. But once he began looking into the things his nephew had left it all became all too clear, and as soon as he opened the first envelope seeing the vintage black and white photo of a man in a trench coat and fedora Jacob could already feel himself beginning to fall down the rabbit hole.

 

“I vaguely remember my grandfather mentioning some sort of distant relative” he said pacing back and forth staring at the photo that was pinned upon a wall of various clutter more to himself then to anyone else though no one was round to hear him. The basement guest room whose walls once remained barren save for a few artistic photographs had now taken on the look of a conspiracy theorists wall of madness in the now would be study.

Jacob began another cursory glance over the room, photos dating all the way back to the 1800’s had been tacked on the walls with labels naming the few he could actually discover the names of. Jacob had stung bits of string from these pictures to news articles relating to them, he knew how paranoid he had looked when he began this madness looking as though he had begun his own conspiracy theory on these people who were strangers to him but in truth he began seeing the connections of the strange and bizarre deaths that befall his family as well as those around them and truly he could not care less what any on looker though of what would be seen as mad ramblings of a lunatic.

The room was silent save the sound of the clattering branches against the upper floors window shutters, and amidst this eerie symphony Jacobs sight fell upon it, the lone iron clad sentinel of the room, and one of the most bizarre items his nephew had left him and with what he had seen so far it was quite the statement. When he had asked the lawyers about this they were firm when telling him it was indeed part of his nephews work as bizarre as it may seem. Stood silently in the corner of the guest room that was serving as Jacobs would be study was an old vintage floor standing safe with three dials.

However the fact that amongst the maddening works there was safe that he could not discover the combination to was not what made it so bizarre, it was in fact the scrawling’s and etchings the covered the safe, the most prominent of them all being the peculiar star with what could only be described as some strange twisted eye.

 

This was what Jacob thought when his eyes first took in the form that would soon become the most infuriating thing in his life, however now as he continued deeper and deeper into his research of the bizarre and twisted things his nephew had passed along the markings and scars upon the safe looked more and more rational, what once looked like scribbles of a man now looked more like there was some reason to it, the graffiti almost as if it was all strategically placed for a reason and the star being the center focus. The fact that all this began making sense to Jacob, and seemed less and less maddening to him worried Jacob about how all this was possibly effecting him.

This is when his eyes fell upon the eye at the center of the star he began to stare at it, there was something about this marked and scared object that made it seem so profane, just looking at the object made it feel as though something inside was crying out to him, begging to be released like a mad man clawing at the padded lining of his prison built of insanity.

 As Jacob stared at this thing all sound seemed to vanish from around him, all though was forgotten and he could hear it. It was whispering to him, what IT was he had no idea but it was begging him, urging him, enticing him all to one thing.

OPEN IT.

That was when it happened though, a small buzzing sound shook Jacob from his trance as he shook his head. Someone was at his door, ringing his door bell, at the wee hours of the morning and this just angered Jacob deeply as he shook off the annoyance that was trying to pry him away from his work.

It was anyone’s guess how long he had stood there staring at this large imposing force sitting in his guest room and the fact that this was the case only angered Jacob more as he tried to continue his work and ignore the buzzing pest that was the door bell, but it wasn’t long before he had had enough tossing his emptying coffee mug at the safe and turning towards the stairs that ascended up to the main floor of the house “I hear you, you can fucking stop!” shouted Jacob to the door, knowing full well whoever was at his door wouldn’t hear him but more to elevate some of the anger that had built up inside of him muffled by the brewing storm that surrounded the house and the non-stopping drone of the doorbell.

As Jacob made it to the door he grimaced hearing the doorbell one last time before beginning to shout “What the hell…” Jacob demands as he flings open the front door open revealing a tall slender pale man, 5’9, wearing a cheap black and white suite topped with a fedora “Is so god dam important at 3 in the god dam morning!?”

 

Jacobs guest only smiles, though less a smile, more a grimace beneath a shabbily kept beard “Good evening, or rather at this point should I say good morning Jacob” the words were said so sweetly yet flatly at the same time “Might I come in?” Jacob slowly began to back up the fact that this strange man he’d never seen before putting him on edge.

The strange man just chuckles as he begins taking a few small steps forwards as Jacob stepped back folding his hands behind his back “You might be asking yourself why I’ve come to you this fine winter morning, and I am more than happy to divulge this information to you my good sir.

Once the man had entered the threshold of Jacobs home he stops “I, Jacob, am here to change your life and in no simple or small way” it was the icy grimace on the man’s face that added venom to each and every word as he slowly turned on the spot closing and locking the door “I am here to change your life, yes change it for the better” and with that he simply glanced over his shoulder, and Jacob and the stranger lock eyes as this stranger gives Jacob a smile that would make any sane man question there sanity “Change your life yes, but just for the better of my employer.”


End file.
